Amici Mai
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: AOC 'verse. Midori e Rei finalmente compartilham um momento juntos.


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas ela nem aparece nessa fic mesmo.**

 **Beta: Yuko Kiryu**

* * *

Amici Mai

" _Mas amigos nunca  
Porque para quem é tão próximo como nós  
Não é possível  
Odiarmo-nos, nunca  
Porque para quem se ama como nós  
Basta sorrir  
Não, não, não chore  
Mas como faço eu para não chorar?"_

 _Deborah Blando – Amici Mai_

Nos últimos tempos ele havia conseguido se controlar com mais sucesso, se afundando em estudos e em sua forma preferida de escapismo – que gerava várias piadinhas de Masato e até mesmo alguns comentários de Mamoru – ficção. Mas, em noites como aquela, em que reinos mágicos, naves espaciais ou nomes de músculos e sintomas de doenças não proviam distração suficiente, ele sentia como se sua alma buscasse por ela automaticamente, então, em um momento de fraqueza, ele não resistiu mais.

Midori se deitou na própria cama, deixando o livro escapar por entre seus dedos e escorregar para seu peito, ele fechou os olhos, os objetos em seu quarto ganharam vida e logo ele estava longe do apartamento onde residiam os Shitennou e se encontrava ao pé das longas escadarias que levavam ao templo Hikawa. Ele fez o caminho conhecido, subindo a colina. Seria mais fácil se "materializar" – porque ele não era bem matéria naquela forma – no topo, mas além de ele ainda não saber controlar aquilo muito bem, gostava do caminho, do ritual. Era engraçado que tantos faziam aquele caminho buscando absolvição e ele, fazendo aquilo, só estava aumentando sua lista de pecados. Embora o sol ainda não houvesse se posto totalmente, a lua brilhava dourada no céu, havia um círculo vermelho em volta desta, mesmo sem a presença física de seu corpo, ele sentiu um arrepio, algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Ele se assustou quando Phobos – pois ele havia aprendido a diferenciá-lo de Deimos, que não gostava muito dele, enquanto "assombrava" o lugar – pousado num galho por perto piou e levantou voo em direção ao templo. Com a sensação de que havia algo de errado aumentando, ele apertou os passos subindo dois degraus da escada de cada vez. Em geral, ele gostava de apreciar a paisagem do anoitecer, as flores brancas reluzindo sob o luar, as sombras que as árvores faziam no chão, mas algo naquela noite dizia que ele não deveria perder tempo com a paisagem.

Quando ele chegou ao topo, feliz por não ter um corpo de verdade para sentir fadiga, ele a ouviu gritar e então ele correu.

Ela estava ajoelhada no chão da cozinha, lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto bonito, no chão estava o homem que ele não conhecia por nome, mas sabia ser o avô dela.

Ele agiu sem pensar muito.

– Flamma – chamou, e assim que terminou de pronunciar o nome dela, foi engolido por momentâneo desespero, afinal, ela nunca falava com ele naquele estado e fazia tudo para o ignorar em sua forma natural, mas para sua total surpresa ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

Ele engoliu em seco e se aproximou, sua mão se estendeu e se recolheu, ela voltou a se focar no avô. Midori, passado o momento de choque encostou um joelho no chão, se aproximando dos dois.

– O que aconteceu? – ele não sabia porque, mas sussurrou.

Demorou alguns momentos breves, mas o bastante para ele achar que voltaria a ser ignorado ou talvez, ele nem tivesse sido visto de verdade. É claro que ele acreditava que, durante todo aquele tempo, ela estivera ciente de sua presença no templo, mas ele podia muito bem estar errado, não podia?

Ele mal pôde acreditar quando a voz dela surgiu, fraca e embargada por causa do choro.

– Ele se sentiu mal agora à noite, andou estranho o dia todo, eu disse que era melhor ir ao médico, mas ele disse que não e que nós estávamos atarefados por causa do festival de amanhã, eu fui estúpida o bastante pra me enrolar com os preparativos enquanto ele estava por aí se esforçando demais, ele não é mais novo! Não pode fazer essas coisas! E o ajudante dele não veio...

– Flamma, respira.

Ela respirou fundo.

– O que ele disse estar sentindo?

– Ele disse que sentiu azia mais cedo e um pouco de tontura. Agora à noite reclamou de falta de ar e dores no braço esquerdo, mas eu achei que era por ter carregado coisa pesadas... Eu estava no salão da pira quando ouvi ele gritar por mim e cair.

– Flamma, escuta, o que eu vou te falar é muito sério, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar calma.

– Como ficar calma?! É o meu avô, ele é tudo que eu tenho.

– Exatamente por causa disso. Seu avô precisa muito de você agora.

– Ok – ela inspirou com força – certo.

– Seu avô está enfartando.

– Enfartando?!

– Sim. Lembre-se de manter a calma.

– Você é basicamente um médico, não é? Ajude meu avô, eu faço o que você quiser.

Ele se sentiu um monstro, mas não pode evitar de sentir uma pontada de felicidade ao ouvi-la proferir aquelas palavras. Ela sabia o que ele fazia da vida, então. E, por mais que ele nunca fosse aceitar nada dela naquelas condições, ainda era tentador, e ele era fraco.

– Primeiro, ligue para a emergência – ela pareceu conflitada em deixar o avô – rápido. Eu fico com ele.

Ela assentiu e correu desaparecendo num corredor adjacente.

Como prometido, Midori não saiu do lugar, mas ele queria mais do que nunca estar com ela naquele momento.

Ela voltou momentos depois, voltando a se ajoelhar ao lado do avô, acariciando o rosto do velho que ainda respirava, mas com dificuldade.

– Flamma?

– Eles disseram que vão vir o mais rápido o possível. Eu só espero que seja rápido o suficiente.

– Vai ser. Ele está respirando com dificuldade, mas está respirando, isso é um ótimo sinal, embora eu preferisse que ele estivesse consciente. Mas você pode afrouxar o haori dele?

– S-sim – ela pôs-se a trabalhar – e agora.

– Você consegue sentir o pulso dele? Nesta forma, não sou sólido o suficiente para isso.

– Eu não tenho um relógio.

– Eu conto para você.

Com cuidado, ela pegou a mão envelhecida do homem no chão.

– Não estou sentindo nada.

– Vai estar bem fraco, você precisa se concentrar.

– Não estou conseguindo!

– Tente o pescoço então. Respire fundo.

– Aqui?

Ele fez menção de tocar a mão dela, mas recuou.

– Uns três centímetros mais para cima.

– C-consegui.

– Muito bem, agora conte.

Ele a observou enquanto contava. O rosto molhado, o cenho franzido, as lágrimas que continuavam a cair mesmo que com pouca frequência. Era tão errado, mas ele não conseguia não se inebriar com a beleza dela mesmo naquele momento de desespero.

– Pronto.

– Cinquenta e dois.

– Certo, não é tão ruim. Você só tem que se acalmar, os paramédicos vão chegar a qualquer momento e tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela voltou a pegar a mão do avô e levou até o rosto. Midori se levantou e foi até a janela, ao longe ele podia ver as luzes da sirene.

– Eles já estão aqui. Eu preciso ir.

– Não!

– Flamma, eu vou me encontrar no hospital com você, mas não posso ir assim.

– Mas...

– Eu sei que uma promessa minha não vale nada, mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

– Jadeite...

Ele sorriu e desapareceu.

Midori abriu os olhos.

Vários objetos em seu quarto pararam de se mover abruptamente, alguns caindo, outros quebrando, mas ele, já acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, havia aprendido a manter os mais valiosos e frágeis em locais seguros. Por isso, ele não se importou muito e se levantou de supetão, enfiando os pés nos tênis e saindo do quarto.

Ele voltou então para pegar suas credenciais e o jaleco e voltou a correr em direção da porta.

– Midori?

– Sem tempo agora, chefe – era em momentos como aquele que a mania de seu _querido_ líder por controle mais lhe irritava, na maioria das vezes ele parecia uma velha fofoqueira.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ele parou e inspirou, tentando se lembrar que o outro provavelmente estava genuinamente preocupado e não somente curioso e que não tinha motivo para ser rude naquela situação por mais vontade que ele tinha. "Não seja babaca, Midori, seja legal, esse é o cara que deixa você morar num apartamento enorme sem pagar aluguel."

– O avô da Flamma passou mal.

– E você sabe disso como?

Pense rápido.

– Helena me disse.

– Aino-san? Ela já voltou de Paris?

– Acho que já, não sei, não perguntei.

Kotei franziu o cenho, não convencido.

– Você está indo para o hospital agora? Acha isso uma boa ideia?

– Kotei, olha, eu não tenho tempo para ter essa conversa com você agora, ok?

Midori também não teve tempo para presenciar a expressão de Kotei se fechar totalmente e ele ir em direção de onde havia deixado o celular, para o que seria uma noite de chamadas não atendidas.

Ele correu, desejando poder se locomover tão rápido como fazia em seus transes, geralmente ia para o hospital universitário de ônibus, já que o metrô, ficava há alguns minutos a pé do apartamento, mas naquela noite ele não tinha tempo a perder esperando o ônibus. Conferiu em seu relógio de pulso e correu.

Os pensamentos também corriam por sua mente. As lembranças do que havia acabado de viver passando por sua cabeça em flashes. Apesar da gravidade da situação – ele queria se prender a esse fator para não ser um completo imbecil – não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquela tinha sido a maior interação que havia tido com Flamma desde seu julgamento e restauração como guarda principal. E o mais incrível, havia sido em sua forma de projeção o que lhe levava a crer que sua suposição estava certa todo aquele tempo. Ela de fato sabia que ele estava por perto quando ele se projetava, isso também provava que ela deliberadamente o ignorava, mas, diferentemente do que o desprezo dela em pessoa representava, o fato de que ela o ignorava quando ele estava a assombrando, de que ela nunca havia feito nada para o impedir de continuar a fazer aquilo significava que ela o queria por perto, certo? Era um pensamento ridiculamente esperançoso e autoindulgente, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo para exterminá-lo, a semente de esperança já tinha fincado suas raízes profundamente em seu coração.

O metrô estava surpreendentemente vazio. A curta caminhada da estação para o hospital quase não foi percebida, na verdade, toda aquela noite parecia ser um sonho. Em vez de tomar o conhecido caminho para os elevadores, ele correu para a recepção.

– Hino. Não, putz não faço a menor ideia de qual seja o nome dele. Senhor de idade. Infarto. Chegou a pouco tempo. A neta de acompanhante.

– Boa noite pra você também, Midori. Ele foi mandando imediatamente pra sala de cirurgia.

– A neta está na sala de espera do centro cirúrgico?

– Sei lá, deve estar.

– Tsukiko, você pode ver isso pra mim, por favor?

– Alguém com modos, muito obrigado buda.

Sibel sorriu.

– _Tsukiko_.

– O que ele quer?

– Saber do paradeiro de uma acompanhante de paciente como se eu tivesse bola de cristal.

– Ah, já sei quem é. Hino Rei, não é?

– Você sabe onde ela está?

– Ela chegou bem nervosa, eu tentei levar ela até a enfermaria para que ela tomasse um calmante e descansasse um pouco, mas ela não desgrudou do centro cirúrgico.

– Sibel, eu te amo.

– Ha.

– Seu irmão ligou.

– Kotei-nii?

Mas Midori não ouviu o resto da conversa porque estava correndo de novo. Socou com excessiva força repetidas vezes o botão do elevador, desistiu e subiu os cinco lances de escadas até o centro cirúrgico. Chegou arfando e meio tonto ao corredor que servia de sala de espera para familiares desesperados.

Lá estava ela, sentada do banco mais perto das portas duplas, a cabeça meneada fazia com que os cabelos cobrissem seu rosto, mas ao se aproximar, Midori notou as gotas de lágrimas silenciosamente molhando as mãos que ela mantinha cerradas no colo.

Sem se importar em o quão contaminado era o ambiente, ele colocou um joelho no chão na frente dela.

– Flamma.

Ela não levantou o olhar, não se moveu, nem ao menos parecia ter tomado consciência da presença dele no ressinto. O coração de Midori afundou. Mesmo tendo sido por tão pouco e numa situação tão extrema, não saberia se conseguiria viver sendo negado as atenções dela de novo após ter recebido alguma.

– Flamma, você está bem?

Silêncio outra vez.

– Flamma?

– Só me diz como ele está – ela disse com uma voz fraca – eu preciso saber como ele está.

Midori engoliu em seco.

– Certo...

Ele provavelmente receberia uma advertência por aquilo, ele nem deveria estar naquela hora no hospital, mas ela precisava dele. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se visto nessa nova vida, ele podia fazer algo por ela.

– Espere só alguns minutos.

Ele tirou a mochila e vestiu o jaleco. Colocou a mochila no banco ao lado dela e desapareceu pelas portas duplas.

Midori pegou luvas, touca e máscara descartáveis do balcão, lavou as mãos de uma forma que não seria aceita de forma alguma como suficiente e entrou no corredor que dava acesso as salas de cirurgia. Mas como saber qual era a correta? Ele não poderia sair entrando para descobrir, não se quisesse se formar e, por mais desesperado que ele estivesse para ser útil de alguma forma a Flamma, não valia a pena destruir sua vida num ímpeto, afinal, do que ele seria útil na sala de cirurgia?

Uma enfermeira saiu carregando uma bandeja de uma das salas, mais do que rapidamente ele a abordou.

– Com licença.

– Oh – ela se assustou – Ishino-sempai? O que você está fazendo aqui? Seu turno não é de manhã? – ela corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

Ele sorriu o tipo de sorriso que fazia com que ele voltasse para casa com números de telefone no bolso e se aproximou, invadindo um pouco o espaço pessoal dela, mas sem encostar na bandeja.

– Um amigo pediu para eu trocar com ele. Escuta, você pode me dizer qual caso é o que você está instrumentando? Eu fui mandado para assistir uma cirurgia de marca-passo, mas esqueci o número da sala, cabeça minha.

Ela riu baixinho.

– É essa mesmo que eu estou instrumentando.

– Oh, é mesmo? Que sorte a minha de encontrar você... – qual era mesmo o nome dela? Era difícil saber ainda mais quando ele só conseguia ver os olhos dela. – Bem, não vou te segurar mais, vejo que está atarefada.

Ela pareceu sair de algum devaneio – que provavelmente o incluía – e voltou a realidade.

– S-sim.

– Eu vou entrar, obrigado.

– De nada Ishino-sempai.

Ainda não acreditando em sua sorte, Midori adentrou a sala de cirurgia.

– Flamma?

Ela ainda estava sozinha e tinha parado de chorar.

Ela levantou quando o viu e limpou o rosto com as mãos, indo em direção a ele.

– Como ele está?

– Ele vai ficar bem.

Ela cambaleou e fez um som como se fosse começar a chorar de novo. Rapidamente ele se aproximou, amparando-a pelos ombros.

– Eles colocaram um marca-passo nele, esse tipo de cirurgia é simples e rápida. Seu avô provavelmente vai estar voltando para casa amanhã ou no próximo dia de manhã. Ele está bem.

– Você promete? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca.

– Eu prometo.

E então para completo choque de Midori, ela o abraçou.

Ele inspirou profundamente o perfume de lírios que vinha dela e se sentiu transportado para uma vida completamente diferente e tão igual àquela.

– Eu não sei o que faria se você não tivesse comigo – ela o apertou com força. – Obrigada.

– Você ficaria bem – ele se permitiu encostar os lábios na testa dela e a sensação foi quase divina. Para ela pareceu ser parecido já que os dois fizeram silêncio por alguns momentos – você é forte.

– É o que eu tenho me dito todo esse tempo.

– Flamma?

Ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

– Eu não esqueci, sabe? – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dela. Ele beijou a pequena gota e ela suspirou.

E naquele momento, ele soube, que ela não estava falando do que eles haviam acabado de viver, não tinha a menor ligação com o homem na sala de cirurgia. Mas, o que ele não sabia, era que também não tinha nada a ver com a traição no Silver Millenium, mas ela jamais confessaria que a maior parte do desconforto que sentia ao olhar para ele era se lembrar, da pele derretida e o cheiro horrível do cabelo dourado esvanecendo em cinzas enquanto o fogo de seu ataque o consumia e imagens de um beijo roubado há muito tempo atrás castigavam sua mente.

– E às vezes eu sinto tanta falta de como você fazia eu me sentir que acho que vou morrer.

– Você não precisa mais sentir falta disso, eu estou aqui não estou?

– Mas esse é o problema, não é? Você está. Mas eu aprendi a viver sem você, com tanto esforço, e agora parece tudo em vão.

As palavras machucaram mais do que ele poderia pôr em palavras. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Pedir desculpas? Naquela situação, o que ela faria com um pedido de desculpas? Provavelmente se sentiria mais ofendida ainda, e com razão. E foi com uma voz estrangulada, porque aquilo estava longe de ser o ideal, que dirá o suficiente, que Midori proferiu a pergunta seguinte:

– Flamma... Você não acha que possamos nem mesmo ser amigos?

– Eu e você? Amigos? – ela abriu um sorriso lacrimoso – nunca. Amantes uma vez, inimigos outras vezes, mas amigos nunca.

Gentilmente, ela se separou dele. Midori sentiu como se tivessem arrancado seu coração com uma faca cega.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como reagir. Se antes a rejeição muda dela o enlouquecia, agora que ela havia finalmente proferido as palavras que ele tinha tanto medo de escutar, Midori não conseguia reunir forças nem ao mesmo para pedir uma explicação.

– Você me odeia tanto assim?

Ela fez uma expressão engraçada, meio confusa e meio como se fosse rir.

– Eu? Odiar você?

Ela se aproximou dele mais uma vez, erguendo a mão e o tocando no rosto. Midori fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto contra a mão dela, desesperado para ficar o mais próximo dela o possível.

– Você nunca foi muito brilhante não é mesmo? Porque você acha que eu sinto tanta raiva? Porque eu faço as coisas que eu faço? Eu nunca odiei você, eu nunca pude... – ela recolheu a mão, com medo da pele sob a sua formar bolhas e derreter com o toque, como havia feito quando lhe deu o abraço final e incendiou ambos, para que o fogo consumisse e purificasse o pecado dele de tê-la corrompido e traído a tudo que acreditava e o dela de ter se deixado corromper e por, como ele, ter se tornado uma traidora quando escolheu morrer com ele – Agora eu quero ficar sozinha.

– Flamma...

– Por favor.

Ele não teve outra alternativa além de caminhar lentamente para longe de onde ela estava.

No corredor adjacente encontrou Sibel. Ela tinha uma expressão dura no rosto, ele só poderia imaginar em como seu próprio rosto deveria estar, mas não havia nem sequer uma gota de simpatia nos olhos prateados, tão parecidos com os do irmão mais velho.

– Então essa é a mulher que você quer e não pode ter? Você e meu irmão são dois idiotas.

No estado em que estava, não lhe veio nenhuma boa resposta em mente, e ela não esperou para ouvir, o véu que ocultava seus cabelos ondulando conforme ela se afastava.

* * *

 **N/A: E quem achou que eu não produziria nada nas férias estava errado hohoho.**

 **Essa fic saiu relativamente fácil, mas não foi tão divertida de escrever e meu sentimento geral sobre ela é "meh".**

 **Acho que ela simplesmente ficou no meu consciente por muito tempo. Eu tenho rascunho disso aqui desde 2014... Pois é.**

 **Mas nela acontece finalmente, a fatídica conversa entre Midori e Rei e é também a primeira fic ReiJade que eu termino e publico yay! Só demorou mil anos, e eu ainda digo que gosto desse ship LMAO.**

 **Pra quem ficou perdido na timeline, essa fic acontece no mesmo dia dos acontecimentos de Deimos embora, por motivos óbvios, não faça parte da trilogia de cinco partes (XD) de Amor e Guerra. E se vocês acham que é muita coisa pra um dia só, bem em Antero a gente vai continuar explorando o que aconteceu nesse dia, pois é, quase um episódio daquela série que eu nunca vi, 24hs.**

 **Mas só dou spoiler se vier falar comigo em privado :P**

 **E é isso, espero que tenham gostado dessa Rei mais sincera em seu momento de fragilidade e que haters do nosso Judite tenham visto que ele ó, não é assim tão ruim (se bem que em Antero...).**

 **Beijos!**


End file.
